Cerulean Blue: Moments
by mxrolkr
Summary: I'm working on getting my mojo back... I thought maybe a few "moments" from the bigger story might help. Hope you enjoy it. It's just a little drabble.


Cerulean Blue

Moments

"Morning Beautiful." Andy said smiling over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Mmm…" Miranda hummed as she stretched her arms over her head and fluttered her eyes open. She focused on the sight in front of her. "What a glorious vision to wake up to." She smiled.

"I love watching you sleep." Andy leaned forward resting her elbows on her thighs. "Seeing you so quiet and still; vulnerable. You are truly a work of art."

The pink tint in the older woman's cheeks had nothing to do with waking and everything to do with her lovers sweet words. Before meeting and falling in love with the singing sensation, words like those spoken to or about her were dismissed as flattery for gain. But with Andrea, she knew in her bones that she meant every word, more than that, she believed what she was saying to the older woman.

"Why Miss Sachs, are you trying to seduce me?" Miranda asked in the soft husky voice her young lover enjoyed.

"Do I need to try?" Andy asked setting her cup down. She smiled coyly as he robe opened exposing a hint of the rosy colour Miranda was so fond of.

"You, my love are an unbelievably cruel creature. Do you think teasing me is any way to endure yourself to me?" Miranda's haughty voice was missing its sharpness. Though her lips pursed slightly, her eyes glittered with joy.

"How am I being cruel?" Andy asked as she sat up quickly, allowing her robe to open fully, exposing her full chest to Miranda's greedy eyes. "You know everything I am and everything I have is yours for the taking."

The editor gasped at the sight, feeling the familiar tightening in her stomach when she looked upon her love.

Through gritted teeth she spoke "And that my love," she pointed to Andrea's bare breasts, "is what is cruel." She sat up in bed and moved the laptop from her side table to rest on her legs. "I can see but am not able to touch or taste, let alone take." Sadness overtook her voice on the last few words.

The singer saw the pain her lover's eyes. She quickly closed and retied her robe. Teasing was one thing, causing hurt to the one she loved was something else and she never wanted to cause hurt or pain to any of her Priestly ladies.

Andy ran her finger along the image of Miranda's face on her screen. "I apologize my love." She smiled. They locked eyes for a long few minutes until the older woman blinked slowly; their own private way of saying 'I love you'.

Andy's smile grew brighter as she too 'blinked', knowing all was forgiven. "So, what 'cha think I should do for Bach and Mozart for their birthdays?"

The older woman smiled widely. Her Andrea was already becoming a second parent to her daughters in so many ways. She always made a point in letting it be known she was aware they were two different people. They may only be turning 13, but they definitely had their own distinct personalities and she made sure to accommodate and appreciate them separately as well as together.

"Darling, you don't have to do anything. We will be meeting you in a couple of weeks. That should be gift enough for them."

"That may be all the gift you and I need lover, but I doubt it will satisfy two teenagers." Andy chuckled.

Miranda smirked, "Yes, well..."

"Okay, no more teasing." She picked her cup back up. "What do you think about a Hot Air Balloon Ride?" Andy pulled the corner of her bottom lip with her teeth as she looked at her lover.

That little habit was Andrea's tell. The older woman had noticed that when something was important to her, but she was afraid Miranda wouldn't approve, the younger woman chewed on her lip.

Miranda smiled. "I think they would enjoy that very much my love." She watched as Andrea visibly relaxed.

"I was thinking, maybe surprise them Tuesday by picking them up at school. Oh," her eyes got wide, "will you be able to take off on Wednesday?"

"You want me to go along as well?" Miranda asked sincerely.

"Of course I do." She answered matter of factually. "It's a family event, why wouldn't you come along?"

An immediate burning behind her eyes started when she heard the younger woman say family. They were a family now. No matter how fast it had happened, it was as if it was always meant to be and always had been.

"I will call Emily as soon as we're finished and have her clear my day."

"Great, that's great." Andy beamed. "I'll set it all up and have Amelia send you the info." Andy leaned forward, kissed two fingers and touched Miranda's face on the screen. "I love you Miranda Priestly."

Miranda kissed her own fingers and imitated Andrea's action. "And I love you Andrea Sachs."

The two women sat for a quiet moment just looking at each other. Finally someone knocked on Andy's trailer door and broke the moment.

"See you soon lover." She smiled

"See you soon darling." Miranda replied before Andy ended the transmission.

Miranda stretched again and caught herself giggling. She was going to see her woman in less than a week's time. She couldn't wait!


End file.
